<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Different Perspective by puellamagia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972977">A Different Perspective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puellamagia/pseuds/puellamagia'>puellamagia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of Ga'Hoole - Kathryn Lasky, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other, finally decided to write this, yooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puellamagia/pseuds/puellamagia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>12-9, formerly known as Alivia is a broody Barn owl, forced to sit on eggs that were snatched from their homes. She has been wiped off her identity and now has to relearn what it means to be an owl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alivia had awoken at the first light of the moon to start branching. She was a Tyto Alba, and her parents had raised her in the Tyto Kingdom. Their home was a Pine Tree located near a mountain. She, of course, had been nervous to start branching but like all fledglings, there was that excitement of independence.  Alivia watched as her parents took off from the hollow to go get food, and so she was left with the nest maid. She wanted to go flying but alas, until her parents came back, she was stuck here.</p><p>Alivia watched as the stars started popping out one by one, she hadn’t even noticed that there were other owls already flying outside. She didn’t wish to disobey her parent’s orders and leave the nest. But the wind was absolutely perfect that day, Alivia looked at her wings and opened them up. She hoped that she could feel the wind just a bit, she wanted to know what it felt like. </p><p>What she didn’t expect was to accidentally fall out of the hollow onto a nearby branch. Alivia gripped it as best she could and looked around to get her bearings. </p><p>“Ms. Rose!” Alivia called as she looked up the tree.</p><p>“I’ll go get help dear just stay right down there,” Rose replied as she slithered off to another hollow.</p><p>The owlet looked around in stunned silence; she had never been this far out by herself. Where were her parents? Were they still hunting? Alivia watched as another much bigger owl nabbed her.</p><p>“No need to struggle, you have been orphaned and we’re going to take care of you,” A Long-eared Owl spoke. </p><p>“Orphan? I’m no orphan,” Alivia said, stunned. </p><p>“Of course you are, you weren’t in a nest, your parents left you behind,” He continued. </p><p>Alivia fell quiet as the strange owl continued to carry her, where were they going? What about her parents? How would they find her?  What did they mean by orphan?<br/>
All of these questions and yet she still couldn’t figure out why she had been snatched, was it because she was a Barn Owl?</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, the owls landed in a rocky cliff and dropped her onto the hard surface below. Alivia was desperate to gain her bearings. What was this place? Where were her parents? Were they looking for her?</p><p>She was frightened, no wrong word. Alivia couldn’t feel her wings, and her legs felt like they were made of stone. </p><p>“Welcome to St. Aegelious Academy for Orphaned Owls,” A voice said from a higher elevation, “I am the  Ablah General, Skench.” </p><p>Alivia couldn’t help but look, there was going to be a full moon tonight. She remembered her parents mentioning it before she had been owlnapped.  She couldn’t hear what the rest of what Skench had said before she was marched off with the other owlets. </p><p>“Face up to the moon and sleep!” Another long-eared owl snapped at her. </p><p>The barn owl turned her face up and faced the moon. She was number 12-9, that was all she was. </p><p> </p><p>In the morning, the owlets were gathered and organized into where they would be going to work. 12-9, formerly known as Alivia was placed at the Hatchery. There she would sit on other Barn Owl eggs while Aunt Finny overlooked them.  12-9 had been fully moon blinked and was soon to be taught how to fly so she could collect more eggs.  </p><p>As of today, she was seated on a clutch of Barn Owl eggs, they had recently been brought to her and she was happy for her job. Aunt Finny treated her well, and she was so grateful that she was well fed and keeping new eggs warm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The council was gathered around a center Great Horned owl. </p><p>“There have been reports out of the Tyto Kingdom that more and more owlets have been taken from their dwellings and to a canyon place. This is where they are being moon blinked into mindless slaves and we are in desperate need. I know where the location of this canyon is, but what’s in there I have not the slightest idea,” He spoke to the rest of the owls.</p><p>“What do you plan on doing?” Strix Struma questioned, “We can send the Search and Rescue Chaw out to go investigate.”</p><p>Allomere, the newly appointed ryb for the chaw nodded, <br/>“I know that area all too well. I will take some of my best owls with me and investigate.” </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, 12-9 was watching her partner’s eggs. 15-1 had gone to go retrieve some food for the pair of them. She remembered nothing from her life before. She was free! She had found her purpose in life and that was brooding eggs. Soon she would receive her name and be able to learn how to fly. </p><p>However, today was different. Unbeknownst to her, there were Guardians watching from a high ledge. </p><p>“Do you think we can get that barn owl and the eggs she’s seated over?” One of the owls asked.</p><p>“I’ll get the barn owl, you grab as many eggs as you can in those baskets,” Allomere replied, “Make it quiet. There are no guards and we will have to be quick.”</p><p>He positioned himself and dove down. His talons grabbed 12-9 and pinned her, Allomere tried not to injure her as she started screeching. </p><p>The two owls beside him grabbed many different eggs and flew off. Allomere followed as he held 12-9 firmly. She started struggling again in his battle talons and she tried to nip at his ankles.</p><p>“You’re safe now, there’s nothing to fear,” He spoke calmly as the Great Gray carried her off. </p><p> </p><p> 12-9 stopped fighting as she was carried off, her face was blank and there was nothing she could do about it. Her golden and white plumage felt cool in the wind and that’s when it hit her. Where was she going? Not to the Pure Ones that she coveted, no this was something else entirely.<br/>After what seemed like an eternity, a massive and beautiful tree came into view. 12-9 stared at it blankly, this meant nothing to her. This wasn’t her home and it never will be. She just wanted to see her family again. Her family was at St Aggie’s, not them. None of these owls would ever be her family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>